


the others (they don't know you like i do)

by baekspuds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekspuds/pseuds/baekspuds
Summary: Mark Lee? What’s a good, church-loving boy like Mark Lee doing with a product of the devil?





	the others (they don't know you like i do)

Donghyuck isn’t polite. He’s got a loose tongue and a bad temper. He says what he wants to say _when_ he wants to say it, and more often than not it tends to rub people up the wrong way. It’s not charming, his mother tells him, but it makes him _him_. And that’s what he lets others believe when they ask him about Mark.

_Mark Lee? What’s a good, church-loving boy like Mark Lee doing with a product of the devil?_

‘He’s cute.’ Mark would say to them when Donghyuck is tired of being asked questions.

‘Stupid fucker.’ Donghyuck would sigh back, turning his head away so the older boy wouldn’t see the red splayed across his cheeks. Mark is, after all, everything he is not and it hurt to see him being so unabashedly affectionate towards someone like him.

***

  
‘Let’s get ice cream.’ Mark laughs into the sleeve of his hoodie. He’s been doing this a lot lately. Renjun tells Donghyuck it’s because their math teacher had commented on the way his nose scrunched up too much when he smiled. Motherfucking teachers never know their goddamn limits, Donghyuck thinks.

He tells Mark this.

‘Does it bother you that much?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I like your dumb face when you giggle. It’s cute and makes me want to kiss you.’

Mark laughs, and his nose scrunches. Donghyuck reaches over and kisses him. He’ll never get tired of kissing Mark. It’s just one of those things he’ll find endlessly satisfying––like the feeling of Mark’s tongue brushing over his bottom lip, or the way his hands settle on his waist like he’s trying to reel him in closer and closer.

Mark isn’t gentle with his mouth now. It’s all sharp breathing, heated cursing, and the slow sound of Donghyuck whispering stupid fucker into his boyfriend’s ear.

 

***

The truth is people don’t know him and Mark.

It’s easy to speculate when Donghyuck is the way he is––rough around the edges with no curves on display. It’s easy to look at them and say, _Mark Lee? What’s a good, church-loving boy like Mark Lee doing with a product of the devil?_ In fact, it’s so easy that sometimes Donghyuck finds himself wondering if maybe it’s true.

‘He’s got curves in places you can’t see.’ Mark would say to them when Donghyuck is tired of being asked questions. His voice would be clear and strong, and you could hear the sound of it from a mile away.

_Stupid fucker._

 

**Author's Note:**

> twt (@baekspuds)


End file.
